Mythic
by kuro-oni5
Summary: Discontinued as well.


Mythic

I don't own Ranma.

In a pit deep in Tartarus, the former titans of Olympus were having a meeting.

"What are all of our sons and daughters doing these days? They aren't exercising their wills upon the earth. To all appearances it looks like they've become dormant." Kronos roared, from his position on the podium.

"Well aren't they?" asked Atlas, "Without any followers the only one that can effect anything is Zeus, who started that new religion, Christianity." The others grumbled in agreement.

"Yes, yes we are all pissed at Zeus for locking us down here and stealing his siblings' followers, but that isn't the point of why I brought you here. I brought you here to get revenge." Kronos bellowed. (Yes, I know, Kronos is a very loud person)

"And how do we do that while kept locked up in this cell?" Gaia asked. It was only recently that Zeus locked up his own grandmother but already she was a very pissed mother earth.

"I was getting to that, mother. All of our sons and daughters have taken avatars for their amusement. And with some help we could take our own avatar and help him from here." Kronos explained, loudly.

"But who would help us? Our families abandoned us in this hell hole." Prometheus asked with a wince as his liver was once again eaten by vultures.

"My eldest son. You all know Hades, or as Zeus calls him Satan, Lucifer, Beelzebub, The devil…" Kronos continued to list off various despicable names as a much smaller figure took the stage.

"Like all of you, I want to get back at my brother for making me look like something evil." I don't have enough power to set you all free but I can let you use you powers on earth. Nothing drastic but you can each take an avatar if you want." Hades explained.

"But what will that accomplish?" Uranus' head asked.

Kronos stepped back up to the podium. "This is to be our avatar!" he said in a roar that shook the rafters of hell. He then opened up a time portal that displayed the life of one Ranma Saotome.

"As of now, Ranma is a six year old boy being taken away from home on a martial arts training trip all around Japan and China. By the time he is sixteen he will be as powerful as one of the martial artists of the Ming Dynasty. He will be a ki adept and on his seventeenth birthday, he will kill a demigod." Kronos finished proudly as the portal showed Ranma killing Saffron.

"If we help him through the hardships in his life he will be even more powerful." Kronos began as the portal showed the neko-ken, jyusenkyo, and other weaknesses Ranma acquired, "We can mold him into something that can defeat Zeus, and help us reclaim our rightful position as the rulers of the universe." Kronos finished dramatically among yells that shook the earth to its core.

Hades stepped up, "Officially, he will be my avatar. But all of you are the ones to teach him. As the Avatar of death he will have an extremely long lifespan. I give him over to you." And with that, Hades disappeared in a gout of flame.

(I) 

Ranma was tightly rapped in fish products and about to be thrown into the pit. He had been pleading with his father for an hour to try and change his mind but nothing seemed to sway him. Just as Genma was about to toss him into the pit, a voice cried out in Ranma mind.

"STOP!"

Ranma looked around to see who it was that yelled and saw Genma frozen underneath him. He had just let go of Ranma but was still as a statue. Ranma then realized that he was suspended in the air.

A strange man in a black hakama with fiery red trim walked up to Ranma and cupped his cheek.

"It'll be alright young one. I won't let him hurt you." The man calmly said.

Ranma stared, wide eyed, "Did you do that mister?"

The man chuckled, "I suppose I did. I'll see you later." And with that he disappeared.

Everything started moving again when the man left, Ranma started to fall toward the pit and a boar broke out of the bushes a few feet away. The boar leapt over the pit at Genma and Ranma bounced off its back. The boar rammed Genma with all its might and used its tusks to throw him over its shoulder into the pit.

Ranma hit his head off of a rock when falling and blacked out.

(I) 

Ranma was walking along beside Genma towards another 'fabled training ground'. Ever since Genma failed to teach him the neko-ken the training had gotten unbearably hard. Ranma had never told Genma about the man but ever since then Ranma heard him talking. Sometimes it was just murmurs he couldn't make out, but sometimes he would speak to him directly, comforting him or helping him in a difficult situation. There were other voices too and whenever they spoke he saw brief glimpses of who was talking. There was the lady covered in a dress made of vines. The fire man, who was chained to a rock. And the man in a toga with the hourglass dangling from his neck.

Ranma listened to them all and he felt comforted by their presence. Even when he couldn't hear them he could feel them. And from time to time he could see them in the corner of his eye; they were always watching him carefully.

Suddenly, Genma perked up and looked from the map to the scene in front of him. He held out a hand to stop Ranma but found that his son was several feet behind him. He motioned for Ranma to walk forward and, when he complied, Genma swept out a hand, gesturing towards the pool infested landscape below.

Ranma shrugged, "This is it? Some training ground"

Genma grumbled at that, "Stop being so disrespectful boy, this is the legendary Jyusenkyo training ground. I'm sure it will be worth our while." And with that they both jumped headfirst off the cliff overlooking Jyusenkyo.

Author's notes.

This is something I've always wanted to write. I am a mythology buff and I know just about everything about Greek mythology. Plus I needed another story to keep me busy.

Titans in this story.

Prometheus: Brought fire to humanity, was chained to a rock by Zeus and had his liver eaten every day.

Kronos: Titan of time, ate all his kids because of a prophecy.

Gaia: Mother Earth, mother to all of the titans.

Uranus: Father Sky, Father of the titans, was killed by his son Kronos.

Atlas: Holds up the earth as punishment for his part in the Titanomachy.

Others as I remember their names and think of a way they could be relevant to the story.


End file.
